White Hot Pain
by Ibbet
Summary: It'd started out like any other day, like any other case but in the end it would be anything but. -Warning: Character Death-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

**Warnings: Character Death.  
****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It'd started out like any other day, Sam woke up first stretching and turning to look at the clock groaning when he saw it was 6:35. He got up and slowly headed for the shower. Coming out about 15 minutes later he saw that Dean was still asleep. Quickly getting dressed he began shaking his brother's shoulders, "Dean...Dean wake up..." nothing. "Come on, Dean. Wake up." Sam knew that he was probably already awake just being stubborn. "Alright Dean, I'm gonna go get some coffee just be ready when I get back, okay?" Still silence. Sighing Sam grabbed his jacket and the Impala's keys making sure to to let the door slam on his way out, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of his brother.

When Sam returned 20 minutes later with coffee and donuts however Dean still hadn't moved. Sighing Sam set down the items in his hand and went over to his brother's bed. "Dean if you don't get your ass up right now I'm gonna..." Sam thought for a moment and smiled, "key the Impala." - "You do and I'll kill you." Came Dean's sleepy reply. "Ah, well look who finally decided to get up." Sam said smirking slightly. "Yeah, Yeah." Dean said yawning and setting up. "Where's my coffee, Bitch?" Sam rolled his eyes and handed Dean his cup "Here, Jerk."

"What time is it?" Dean asked taking the cup and rubbing his eye. "About 7:20." "Shit. Okay I'm gonna go shower and then we'll leave. Make sure you're ready." Dean said as he closed the bathroom door. "I've been ready, Dean!" Sam yelled through the door and huffed out a breath.

Half an hour later they had the Impala packed up and were on the road. "So where are we headed now?" Dean asked turning down the Metallica music he had playing. "Um... Newark, New Jersey. There's a spirit rumored to be haunting an abandon nursing home there." "Alright how far?" Dean asked glancing at his brother. "About 4 hours north of here." He nodded his head and turned back up the music, drumming his fingers along to the beat. The car always had a way of making Sam sleepy however and he'd learned over the years how to tune his brother out so he slid down a little in his seat and rested his head against the window looking out at the scenery before falling asleep.

When he awoke two hours later he realized they had stopped. Glancing around he saw that they were at a gas station, he could just see Dean talking to the clerk inside the small rundown building. Sam stretched and waited. He watched as his brother left the building about 10 minutes later. "Dude, what took you so long?" Sam asked a little grumpy. "Geez, so sorry to keep his _majesty_ waiting." Dean replied and Sam rolled his eyes. "Here I got you these, grumpy." Dean said tossing a bag of gummy bears on Sam's lap.

"So tell me more about the case." Dean said as he opened the bag of m&ms he'd gotten for himself and pulled back onto the road. Sam sighed, "Well according to the locals out of the blue one night a volunteer at the nursing home, a Thomas Bryman, went crazy and began stabbing the residents with a knife he'd found in the kitchen." "Shit." "Yeah." "What happened to the guy then?" "Well obviously the cops were called but when they tried to subdue him he turned the knife on himself and stabbed himself right through the heart. And to make it worse no one knows for sure where he was buried." "Well that's just great." Dean said sarcastically as he tossed a few m&ms in his mouth. "Tell me about it." Sam said as he opened up his bag of gummy bears.

When they finally arrived in Newark Dean pulled into the first motel he saw, getting them a room for the day. "Hey!" he yelled at Sam who was fast asleep again. Sam stirred slightly and asked "What?" groggily. "We're here." - "Where here?" Sam asked still a little out of it. "A motel in Newark." Sam yawned and stretched out his long form. "Mm, 'kay." - "You know you really are bad company in the car." Dean said shaking his head as he opened the Impala's trunk. Sam rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault the car makes me sleepy." he said yawning again and getting out.

They grabbed their stuff and headed inside the small room, Dean immediately dumping his stuff on the bed closest to the door while Sam put his stuff on the other and pulled out his laptop turning it on and setting it on a small table in the room. "Hey, I'm starving, I'm gonna go get something to eat." Dean said as he grabbed the keys he'd put down with the rest of his stuff. "While I'm gone see if you can find anything about Bryman's grave." he said as he opened the motel's door and pointed to Sam's laptop. "Don't go searching for porn!" he added as he shut the door, not giving Sam time to respond.

Sam huffed out a breath but began researching anyway pulling up anything that looked like it could possibly help. Unfortunately that wasn't much and when Dean returned a half hour later he still hadn't found anything useful. "Did you find anything, Sammy?" Dean asked as he closed the door behind himself. "Nothing we didn't already know." Sam answered as he stretched his hands over his head. "Ah, well luckily for you you have an awesome big brother." Dean said with a sideways smile as he put their food down on the table. "I did find something." "And how's that, Dean? You just went to get food."

"Yeah well the waitress there used to know him." "How did she even know about the case, Dean?" "I told her." Dean said as he sat down and unwrapped the burger he'd gotten. "You told her?" Sam asked incredulously. "Yeah, well no I didn't tell her, I told her I was a psychologist looking into Thomas Bryman and what made him tick." "But why, Dean? Why tell her anything?" Dean sighed, "She told me she knew everyone that came into her diner but didn't recognize me and so she asked me what I was doing in town. It was really just friendly conversation I think..." he said taking a bite out of his burger.

"And?" Sam asked looking at his brother as he opened up his own food. "And she told me she used to work with him." "Really?" Sam asked eyebrows arched. "Yeah, small world, huh?" Dean answered taking another bite. "Yeah." "Anyway, she said he used to work at the diner but was fired after multiple complaints from both costumers and coworkers." "Did she say where he was buried?" Sam asked as he spread dressing over his salad. "She said she wasn't a hundred percent sure but possibly at the old Saint Mary's cemetery. It's definitely worth checking out." "Yeah" Sam agreed taking a bite, "We'll go tonight."

_**...Later that night...**_

Sam and Dean were parked outside the cemetery which had graves on both sides of an old church. Dean looked over at his brother, "Ya ready, Sammy?" Sam nodded his head looking straight ahead, "Yep." "Alright, lets go find Bryman." Dean said as he got out of the car and grabbed flashlights and the duffel bags they'd packed earlier. Sam followed him. They started on the right side of the cemetery, searching through the many graves for half an hour but came up empty. "There's just to many, Dean. We need to split up." Dean sighed, he hated when they split up but he knew Sam was right, "Alright, I'll go left, you stay right. Call me if you find anything or meet me at the church in 30 minutes." Sam nodded his head in agreement as Dean headed off.

After 25 minutes of searching Sam spotted the grave and he sighed, finally. Sam put down the flashlight for a moment and pulled his phone out of his pocket punching in Dean's number. Just as he got to the last two digits however he heard something behind him and turned to look, quickly picking up the flashlight he'd put down. Seeing nothing however he turned back to his phone. That's when he came face to face with the very angry spirit of Timothy Bryman.

Sam didn't even have time to react before a knife was plunged into his chest and white hot pain shot up from the wound. His knees gave out and he fell forward onto the gravel, unable to move. He tried to call for Dean but his voice was weak and he couldn't get the words out, so he laid there on the cold ground. He could just faintly hear Dean calling his name, probably wondering where he was, as he started to lose consciousness.

When Dean was finally able to find him, it was too late. He was gone. Sam stayed there in his spirit form just long enough to watch as Dean picked up his limp body and began rocking it back and forth while saying "Sammy" and "no, no, God please no" over and over again. Sam wanted nothing more than to stay with him, to hold him and tell him everything was gonna be okay but it wasn't. There was no bringing him back this time. So, he whispered his goodbye into the night's air and left to the unknown world beyond.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
****Author's note: **_**Possible**_** second chapter about Dean "dealing" with Sam's death. I've got it partly written out but I am really just not sure how I feel about it so this might just stay a oneshot.**

**I actually wasn't planning on posting anything more for a while but this popped into my head about a week ago and well here we are... Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
